Divergent- Candor or Dauntless
by Dauntlessgirl57
Summary: My first fanfic. Just a short story about what I think would happen if some of the characters from Divergent got together to play a little game of truth or dare. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I decided to start with a topic that is super common but still fun to read, I hope you like it! But first: **

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. All credit for that goes to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV **

I wander the dimly lit halls of the Dauntless compound looking for Christina. _Where could she be?_ I wonder as I approach the Pit. She told me to meet her here before the party.

"Tris over here!" calls out an excited voice behind me, Christina of course.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as we walk towards her.

When I get close I see that she is all decked out for the party. Along with her new leather jacket she's wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans. That plus her make-up, she is striking. Next to her I am way under-dressed with my light jeans and t-shirt and no make-up.

"You should've let me get you ready!" Christina sighs, "Oh well too late now c'mon we don't want to be late for the party."

**-Page Break- **

About 5 minutes later Zeke, Tobias, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I, are all gathered in Zeke's apartment. All eight of us are just kind of talking when finally Uriah announces that we are all going to play a little game of Candor or Dauntless.

"What's Candor or Dauntless?" I quietly ask Tobias as we all move to sit down.

"It's a game," he whispers back obviously understanding that I don't want to draw attention to the fact that I was Abnegation and never played games like this. "You have to either pick Candor and answer a question truthfully, or Dauntless and complete a dare."

_Seems simple enough_ I think. But then another question crosses my mind.

"What if you don't want to answer the question or complete the dare? Then what do you do?"

Tobias smirks. "Well then you have to remove one article of clothing, but shoes and socks don't count."

"Alright you pansycakes" Uriah says loudly, with yet another attempt to bring back that old insult. "Are you ready to play?"

Before anyone can speak he starts the game by asking me of all people.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uh…" My brain stutters trying to think of what one I should pick. "Candor."

"Pansycake" He mutters. "Okay, when did you and Four get together?"

I let out a breath, that's an easy one, "Around the end of stage two."

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask him.

"Dauntless of course."

"Hmmm…. Okay, I dare you to go up to a random person in the Pit and declare your undying love for them."

Zeke laughs as if to say that's nothing and heads to the door the eight of us following closely behind. When we reach the pit however the only one there is Lynn. Zeke sprints up to her and starts spouting a bunch of crap about how she is his one true love. He was in middle of reciting a poem when she punched him in the nose. We all laughed hard as we headed back to the apartment.

"Okay, my turn," Zeke shouts rubbing his hands together. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" He replies immediately.

"Alright, you have to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game."

I quickly stand up and move towards Tobias. _That wasn't a bad dare at all _I think, smiling.

"My turn then?" asks Tobias.

He grins as he looks around the room.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter, like I said this is my first so don't be ****too**** critical please. However any reviews positive and negative are helpful. On to chapter 2! But first- **

**I (sadly) Do not own Divergent or any of its characters all credit to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV **

"I pick Candor" Christina says determinedly.

"Okay if you had to pick any guy in this room to date that wasn't Will who would you pick?" asks Tobias.

After thinking about it for a minute Christina's jacket hits the floor.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" She replies almost instantly.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah."

Marlene grins and heads towards the other room with a pink faced Uriah trailing behind her. At the door she paused and turned to face us.

"Before we start Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course."

"I Dare you to fight Four" She says before entering the other room to make out with Uriah.

Will looks at Tobias for a minute before taking off his shirt.

"No way am I fighting Four" he mutters. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say thinking about how easy my truth question was.

"I dare you to go find Peter and tell him how much you want him" Will laughs.

_Crap_. I sigh, I don't want to take off any of my clothing but I can't say that to Peter. My shirt goes to the floor and I cross my arms uncomfortably.

"Shauna," I begin to ask.

"Dauntless!" she states like it should be obvious.

"I dare you to run through the halls singing about how much you love Eric."

Shauna jumps up and heads towards the door singing, just as Marlene and Uriah come back into the room.

**Tobias POV **

I laugh along with the others as Shauna starts screeching about Eric and his "hotness." Tris shivers and I rub her arms absentmindedly, completely aware of how uncomfortable she was without her top on.

"You okay?" I whisper while everyone is talking to Marlene and Uriah.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit… awkward I guess."

Just then Shauna comes back in grinning from ear to ear.

"That was fun" she laughs. "Uri, Candor or …"

"Dauntless! I'm no pansycake!"

"K I dare you to tell us what happened with you and Marlene?"

He blushes and takes off his shirt.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?" he asks embarrassed.

"Candor" I say calmly.

"Which faction did you transfer from?" Uriah asks curiously.

Without even thinking my shirt is up over my head and on the floor in an instant. Then in an attempt to divert the attention from me I quickly ask Marlene.

"Candor" she says without thought.

"What happened with you and Uri in there?"

She smirks and, after a quick glance at Uriah, takes off her shirt.

"Christina?" she questions.

"Dauntless I guess."

"I dare you to egg the next person to pass by the door."

Christina agrees and Zeke goes to grab her an egg. When she's in position Peter happens to walk past resulting in him wearing a slimy new hair gel.

"WHO THREW THAT!" he yells, his face contorted with anger.

"Sorry it was a dare, we're playing Candor or Dauntless." Christina says hurriedly. "Care to join us?"

He walks in and glances around his gaze resting on Tris for a split second longer than the rest of us and I feel her tense slightly. My arm slides around her waist as he accepts the offer.

"Peter Candor or Dauntless" asks Christina nervously.

"Candor" he replies coldly.

"Did you really stab Edward in the eye?"

Peter slides his shirt over his head, which is answer enough for the rest of us. My arms tighten around Tris.

"My turn right?" he asks before turning to Tris. "Candor or Dauntless?"

**A/N: So what'd you people think? So far so good? What should I have Tris choose candor or dauntless, I am having trouble deciding. Also feel free to PM me some truths and dares it's hard to come up with good ones and I would appreciate the help. Anyway please review and comment:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Wow so I just checked out my stories views and review, and all that stuff and apparently people actually like it! That kinda surprised me but at the same time made me feel good, so thanks for that guys. So I guess we're on to the story, but first: **

**I DO NOT own Divergent or any of its characters, despite how much I might wish I did, all credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

"I said, Candor or Dauntless" Peter repeats quietly.

My thoughts tumble around in my brain as I try to decide which to say. If I choose Candor then Peter will know that he actually kind of scares me, however if I pick Dauntless there is no telling what he'd have me do.

"Dauntless" I hear myself say in a deadly quiet voice.

Peter smiles at my choice. It's an evil smile that reminds me of an old story I heard of when I was a kid. It was called the Grinch, apparently it was children's book from way back before the faction system. Peter's smile reminds me of the Grinch's right now.

"I dare you to… go find Eric, tell him you love him and then kiss him full on in the mouth."

I glare at him. The dare wasn't as bad as I thought it might be but it was pretty close. I was going to say no but I didn't really want to lose my pants yet, especially if there might be worse dares down the road.

"Fine" I feel Tobias' arms tense slightly before he lets go. "But can I at least put my shirt on?"

"No."

I stand up and head towards the door with my three witnesses (Peter, Christina, and Tobias) following closely behind. It only takes a few minutes to find him, he's standing in the middle of the Pit with a few of his leader pals. _Come on Tris you can do this _I encourage myself.

"Hey Eric!" I call out. "I love you!"

I run towards the stunned, open mouthed Dauntless leader trying not to hurl at the thought of what I'm about to do.

"What the heck stiff" he spits out in disgust just before I force my lips onto his.

"Gross!" I gag a second later pulling away. "You happy Peter?"

He looks almost surprised that I didn't chicken out. I smirk at him in triumph and walk towards Tobias.

"Let's head back" he says leading us away from a very disgruntled looking Eric.

**-Page Break- **

A couple minutes later we're all back at Zeke's place laughing about Eric's expression as we tell everyone what happened.

"Anyways," I start, interrupting everyone. "Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, of course."

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Four."

He laughs and jumps up quickly. "Alright just let me grab the beer."

A few minutes later we're all gathered around his kitchen table watching him and Tobias try and hold down shots. Tobias is at 10 and starting his 11th and Zeke is on his 9th when he passes out.

"I Win" mutters Tobias.

We all laugh and head back to the game after waking up Zeke.

"Soitsmyturn" he asks and we nod. "Shauna Candor or, uh…"

"Dauntless" she says.

"Okay, you have to makeoutwith… me!" he laughs.

Shauna rolls her eyes and gives him a quick kiss.

"Peter…" she starts

"Tris you're so pretty," Tobias mutters in my ear.

"Thanks" I whisper back. "But you're drunk so it's kind of hard to take you seriously."

He chuckles quietly. "How are you not dizzy? The room is spinning like crazy."

"Candor," says Peter confidently.

"Alright then, who do you have a crush on?"

Peter's face turns bright tomato red at that question and as he says quickly " ImayhaveacrushonLauren"

"I'm sorry what was that? Lauren did you say?" Uriah laughs

"Shut up" Peter scowls.

"Oh I'm sorry but that is good, that is just oh god that's funny."

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless" Peter snaps.

"Duh I'm not a pansycake" he snickers.

"I dare you to lick the toilet." Peter smirks.

Uriah stops laughing and just stares at him for a minute. "Really is that all you got? Lick the toilet?"

"It's gross."

Uriah just shakes his head and laughs while getting up to go to the bathroom. "this is nothing," he tells Peter. "You should try Zeke's cooking."

He comes back out a minute later grinning from ear to ear. "Marlene," he asks. "Candor or Dauntless?"

**A/N: Alright well that's all I have for now I'm running out of dares and truths so I need to think up a few more. I am not sure how long this will be it depends on the ideas and when I get bored, but I have a few new ideas for some short Divergent stories so you can keep an eye out for those if you want to check them out (once I've written them up, that is). I hope you enjoyed and please PM me any dares or truths you'd like to see in the game :) thanks again for the favorites and views, please feel free to leave a review and I'll try and update again soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but the schools here all went on March Break just before I got this account and so I ended up being more busy and active later on and forgot to update. But I am back now thanks to a friendly little reminder about my promise to update often and so here it goes. **

**I hope you enjoy! But first, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. That would be our very own miss Veronica Roth, so you can thank her for the characters. **

**Tris POV **

Marlene laughs at Peters expression before responding with a cheerful, "Dauntless."

Uriah grins, "Okay, I dare you to let," he scans the room for a minute. "Zeke, throw knives at your head."

Marlene sighs, "You've disappointed me Uri, I expected better."

We all get up and start running towards the training room. As I glance around and see all the smiling faces racing through the halls I remember why I chose Dauntless in the first place.

**-Page Break-**

A few minute later all of us are crowded around one of the targets as Zeke prepares to throw knives at Marlene's head.

I jump as Tobias' arms slide around my waist.

"I hope this goes okay," I whisper to him.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asks, kissing my collarbone.

"Zeke is still kinda drunk remember?"

Zeke picks up the first knife and aims it at Marlene. After a few seconds he swings his arm forward and lets it fly. It bounces off the edge of the board and clatters onto the floor.

"I was… close," Zeke mutters as Uriah almost falls over from laughing so hard.

Picking up the second knife, he looks towards the target again and hurls it through the air. This time it lands right next to Marlene's neck. I tense; thinking about what could have happened had Zeke thrown a little more to the left. Uriah is no longer laughing, but rather staring at his brother as he picks up the last knife and throws it with full force towards the board. This time it sticks to the very edge of the board. I relax and let out a breath that I had not been aware I was holding.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," says a happy Marlene skipping towards the door.

I laugh, and we all follow her out of the training room and back to the apartment.

**-Page Break- **

"So," Marlene begins after we're all back. "Four Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias considers his answer for a minute before responding with a bored "Dauntless."

"Okay, I dare you to…"

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short but like I said I want to use good Truths and Dares and I need to get some more. o_O Anyway please review and PM me with any Ideas you have for dares/truths. Also, what should I have our drunk Tobias do? Let me know what you think! **


	5. AN:

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter :( sadly it isn't, however I am just writing this to inform you that there will be a new chapter very soon! I promise, I just have to go somewhere for a bit and I don't know when I will get back. Originally I had planned for the update to be today and I might still be able to, but in case I can't it will definitely be tomorrow, so keep an eye out. Also thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and favorites it's so nice and really appreciated, I was in a really bad mood and then I went on and saw all of the nice things you guys were saying and that really cheered me up and also made me want to write more so either tonight or tomorrow morning expect a new chapter. You guys are awesome! I'll post later, see ya! **

**-Dauntlessgirl57 **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got done with everything earlier than was planned so I have more time to write! :D I would like to again, thank all of those who reviewed, and favorited (don't even think that's a word but whatever :P) and even just gave the story a shot, it's been incredibly nice to discover that people actually think I can write! You guys make it more enjoyable so for that I thank you. Now since I've made you wait I suppose I should get on with the story, but first, **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT or any of the characters (you should know this by now) All credit goes to Veronica Roth! **

**(Drunk)Tobias POV **

"Hmmm…. Okay I got it!" Marlene announces. "Four I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him that you got her pregnant!"

I laugh at the thought of Caleb's reaction to that kind of news.

"What!" Tris yells in my ear. "No, no, no, no, no, that is a very bad idea, someone will get killed, and at this point with Four being drunk and all I'm not sure that Caleb will be the one ending up dead."

Everyone laughs at her as I pick up the phone and start to dial the number. I pause and look towards the rest of the group.

"I don't know his number," I mutter. "But Tris does, you should ask her."

They all just stare at me. I'm beginning to feel like I said something wrong when I begin to feel like I'm going to throw up. I stand up immediately and head for the bathroom.

**Tris POV **

I slowly pick myself up off of the floor, as everyone laughs.

"He sure got up quick didn't he," Uriah says smiling.

I roll my eyes and sit back on the chair. About a minute later Zeke stands up as well, only he doesn't quite make it to the bathroom like Tobias. Instead he gets about two feet from his chair before puking all over his brother.

"Guess your brother wasn't quick enough," I laugh, as Uriah starts pounding on the bathroom door.

"Four open up!"

A few minutes later the door opens and a much more sober looking Tobias exits the bathroom. Uriah pushes him out of the way and goes to clean up. Meanwhile Will and Shauna drag an unconscious Zeke in to the bedroom.

"So," says Tobias as I sit back down on his lap. "I believe I am supposed to call Caleb?"

I glare at him. "No, you won't because I'm the only one with his number and I don't want to drag him into this."

"It's either he calls or you have to, but either way Caleb will be called." Marlene interrupts.

I consider my options for a minute. Either Tobias calls, or he doesn't and loses his pants. Or I could take his place and either call or lose my pants.

"Fine," I sigh and dial the number for Tobias.

He takes the phone from my slightly shaking hand and puts it on speaker phone.

"Hello, who may I be speaking to?" Caleb asks.

"Uh, hi Caleb, it's Four."

"What do you want?" Caleb replies rudely.

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I kind of got Tris pregnant."

The phone is dead silent for a minute before Caleb explodes.

"YOU WHAT!? I KNEW YOU WERE TO OLD FOR HER! SHE SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME BEFORE GOING AND JUST…UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN? CAUSE LAST I CHECKED IT WASN'T 16! WHERE IS SHE I WANT TO SPEAKTO HER!"

We're all laughing quietly as Tobias hands me the phone.

"Yes Caleb?" I ask him trying not to laugh

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO AND DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND RECKLESS! HE IS OlDER THEN YOU, AND GO YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR HOOKING UP WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Caleb," I say trying to interrupt his rant

"HE'S DAUNTLESS TRIS! THEY ARE CRAZY AND RECKLESS AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING, "

"Caleb" I try again.

"I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE…"

"CALEB!" I shout, cutting him off.

"What?" he asks.

"Calm down it was all just a dare, we're playing a game."

"Wait," he pauses. "So you're not actually pregnant?"

"Nope, it was all part of the game."

"Oh, alright then… well if that's all." He trails off.

"Bye Caleb." I hang up.

Everyone bursts out laughing as soon as I do. I turn and glare at Tobias, but he just laughs and kisses me. A few minutes later when the laughter dies down we break apart.

"So…" Tobias starts. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I pick… Candor," she replies.

"Name one of your fears and, if you know, where it came from."

"Well, I'm uh… afraid of moths." She mutters looking towards the floor as we laugh.

"That's my tough girl," Will chuckles as he puts his arm around her.

"First off, not just one moth a whole swarm of them. All those wings and tiny legs and…" she trails off.

"Oh, relax," Uriah says coming back from the shower. "There is no moths in the apartment."

"It's not like it came from nowhere I have a good reason to be afraid of them." Christina remarks.

"Oh yeah?" Peter scoffs.

"Yes, when I was a little kid someone set loose a bunch of them in my room. They got all over everything and I almost ate one by accident."

I try not to laugh but can't help it and one slips out. Christina shoots me a look and turns towards Shauna.

"Candor or Dauntless?" She asks her, irritated.

"Dauntless."

**A/N: Alright well that's it for now but since I'm in a good mood and I looked at some of the suggestions in the reviews (some of which will be in one of the next two chapters) I will probably post another chapter either later on this evening or tomorrow at some point. Thank you guys so much, again feel free to PM me with any Dares and Truths you might want to see and I'll try to post a new chapter ASAP! :) :) :)**


	7. AN: 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating on the date I had said I would, it's just that I got caught up in the excitement of getting to see the Divergent movie and then yesterday the weather here was crappy and our basement flooded. So I had to help with clean up, but while I was doing that I mapped out what I have planned for the new chapters and stuff so I'm hoping that the next two chapters will be up either today at some point or tomorrow after I'm done school (If there even is school, with all the bad weather here plus march break students where I live only went to school for about 10 days total during March, and that is if you actually were able to go for all of them). Any who I hope to have the chapters posted later today and also if there are any dares Or people that you would like to see in the story just leave it in the reviews or PM me and they will probably make it in! :D :D :D I'll post more later,**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! So as promised here is the next chapter of Candor or Dauntless, I hope you like, it was inspired by a few of the reviews and stuff. I think I've made you wait long enough so here it goes, but first!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

Christina grins and dares Shauna to make out with Peter.

"Um no thanks," she says with a slightly disgusted look. "I'm sorry but I have Zeke."

A few seconds later Zeke stumbles out of the bedroom and over to where we are playing and looks at Uriah.

"I am, not actually that sorry for puking on you." He says to him. "However I am sorry that I didn't get to see your face after I did."

Uriah just looks at him before Shauna interrupts.

"Well Zeke now that you're back, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I pick… Candor," he answers after a moment.

"Okay what is the most cowardly thing you have ever done?"

Zeke blushes and stares at the floor before answering quietly, "I saw a spider and I screamed like a little girl and called Uriah over to kill it."

Uriah bursts out laughing. "I remember that! Wait wasn't that just last week?"

Zeke just shrugs off our laughter and turns to Tobias. "Candor or Dauntless man?"

"Dauntless," he answers calmly.

"Uh okay, let me think…"

We all sit there quietly while Zeke struggles to come up with a good dare for Tobias. Finally he sighs and gives up.

"Look I can't really think straight with this headache from the drinking so I'll give you something easy." He pauses for a minute. "How about you go zip lining from the top of the Hancock building, I don't think you've ever done it because you've always been to busy."

I feel Tobias tense and reach out to take his hand. He really doesn't want to go but I know he won't back out because that would mean admitting he is afraid. It's a full minute before he responds.

"Sure, but will you guys be zip lining as well or just watching?" He asks hesitantly.

"We'll all do it." Zeke replies with a grin. "Why not, but we better hurry if we want to catch the train." He jumps up and heads for the door.

"Uh… Zeke?" Will calls.

"What?"

"I think we should all put our clothes on first, just mark down what you had taken off already on this paper and then take it off again when we get back."

**-Page Break-**

A couple of minutes later we're all on the train headed towards the city. Tobias and I got a train car to ourselves. We sit on the floor and watch the buildings pass by in silence for a few minutes before I speak.

"You don't have to do this," I tell him.

"Yeah, well it's too late to turn back now."

I turn and to face him and see something in his eyes that I haven't really seen before. Fear. I lean forward and press my lips into his, feeling him relax a bit. He pulls me closer and the kiss becomes more passionate. I run my hands through his hair as he kisses first my collarbone, then my neck, then my lips. We stay like this for several minutes before I reluctantly pull back. He catches my eye and knows that it is time to jump. Together we stand and run towards the exit and jump.

**-Page Break- **

**Tobias POV **

As all of us run up the last few flights of stairs in the Hancock building my throat tightens. I don't want to do this, but I also don't want to admit to this fear of mine. Tris keeps looking at me worriedly, like she thinks I might pass out or something, but I won't. We reach the top floor at last an I take Tris' hand and allow her to guide me to the ladder at the hole in the roof. Once I'm up there, staring out at the city, a sense of calm settles over me. As long as I don't think about the height I am okay.

"You ready Four?" calls Zeke from over by the zip line.

"Yeah one sec," I call back.

I pull Tris close and give her a quick kiss while Uriah starts flying downward. Shauna, and a few of her friends are down at the bottom to catch him.

"Your next dude," Zeke says, and I start to walk over.

Tris stops me and whispers into my ear, "Be brave Tobias."

I allow Zeke to strap me in head first and push me off the ledge. My stomach drops and I try not to cry out as I fly over top of buildings and streets. I keep my eyes shut tight and try not to think of what would happen if the line snapped or the harness came loose and I fell. When my descent starts to slow I force my eyes open and try to look like I'm having fun. Finally it stops and I reach behind me to unhook myself, falling into the arms of the Dauntless.

"So what'd ya think?" Uriah asks me excitedly.

"It was…" I hesitate, trying to phrase it right so I wouldn't really be lying. "It was a unique feeling."

A few seconds later Tris comes into view, laughing and smiling. She really does fit in well with the Dauntless lifestyle. After she drops down and has both feet on the ground she runs over and embraces me.

"I knew you could do it," she whispers.

I smile and together we wait for the others so we can head back to the Dauntless compound.

**-Page Break- **

**Tris POV**

By the time we get back it's really late and Marlene suggests that we get together again tomorrow to continue the game.

"Yes, I agree." Will says yawning. "But you have to come wearing only the stuff you had on before we went zip lining."

We all agree and gather up our stuff.

"Meet up here tomorrow morning sometime," Zeke tells us before closing the door to his apartment.

I walk with Tobias back to his, sorry _our _apartment, and get ready for bed. A few minutes later we lay side by side. Tobias puts his arm around me and slowly we drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Alright well I hope you liked that chapter, I know it seems like it could be the last but I don't think that I'm ready to end this one just yet so I will still be writing a few more chapters. Thanks goes out to Three Birds for the zip lining idea, as well as Emma Everdeen for calling to my attention the lack of Four/Tris stuff. Also Thanks to all who favorited (Still don't think that's a word but again whatever) and reviewd. Please feel free to PM me some truths, dares or people you'd like to see in the next chapter which I will hopefully post tomorrow evening. :D :D :D**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 **


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again guys! So as promised here is the next chapter of Candor or Dauntless, I kind of skipped ahead slightly but not too far. Anywho here is the next chapter, but first**

**Veronica Roth is the owner of Divergent not me, I am not that talented of a writer. **

**Tris POV **

I run after Christina towards the tattoo parlor. It's only another hour or so before we are supposed to meet up with everyone at Zeke's apartment to continue the game, and she had the idea to get a new tattoo before so we can show it off.

We walk in and I see Tori sitting over in the corner. She smiles and beckons me over.

"Hey," she says motioning for me to sit. "Here for another tattoo?"

I smile. "Yup, I was thinking about getting one here," I say pointing at my forearm.

"Sure, what's gonna be?"

"I was thinking the Dauntless flames with the words 'be brave' at the bottom"

She nods and I sit back in the chair.

**-Page Break-**

About an hour later we all sit at Zeke's place exactly like yesterday. Tobias starts to slide his arms around me and then stops.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"You got a new tattoo?"

I nod and ask him if would like to see it. He nods and I take off the bandage. I wait while he looks it over and smiles.

"I love it," He says kissing my collarbone.

"Uh, you guys done over there?" Peter calls out disgustedly.

I roll my eyes and turn to face the rest of them.

"So I believe that it was Four's turn, right?" Marlene asks.

Will nods and double checks that we're only wearing what we had on yesterday before we start.

"Alright, Marlene Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias starts.

"Dauntless!" She shouts excitedly.

"Okay I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce." He challenges.

Zeke quickly jumps up and runs towards the kitchen. A few seconds later he comes back smiling, carrying a bottle of Extra hot sauce that he'd had Tris get from Caleb. It was only supposed to be used in small amounts though because was so hot.

Marlene nervously takes the bottle from him and shoots Tobias a look before tilting her head back and starting to chug it. After a few seconds her eyes start to water and she drops the bottle and darts for the kitchen for a glass of water, yelling as she goes.

I laugh along with the others as she gulps down cup after cup of water.

"I…Hate…You…" She gasps at Tobias between breaths.

"Will… Candor or… Dauntless,"

"Dauntless," he laughs.

"I dare you…. To let Christina dye your hair."

Christina jumps up. "Can I pick the color?" She asks, and Marlene nods.

"Ummm…. I don't think so," says Will. But before he can take off his pants Christina stops him.

"C'mon I won't make it a super girly color I promise."

He looks at her and then the rest of us and sighs. "Fine let's do it."

They head out to get hair dye and stuff but before they exit Will stops and turns around to face us.  
"Before I go, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"I think I'll go with Candor," he decides.

"PANSYCAKE!" we all yell at him.

He just shrugs and waits for Will to ask him his question.

"Okay, um… what was your worst fear when you were going through your fear landscape?" He asks and then proceeds to get dragged away by Christina.

Uriah blushes bright red and stares at the floor. He's about to take off his shirt when he changes his mind and looks up.

"Well I was standing up on this stage with a bunch of people watching me and…." He pauses for a moment.

"And they started yelling at me, and then they did the worst possible thing you could ever imagine." He looks at us and shivers before saying, "They told me I was the biggest pansycake the world had ever known."

We all just stare at him as he sits there shaking slightly at the memory.

"Really, Uri?" Shauna asks. "That was your worst fear?"

He nods and we all burst out laughing. A few seconds later Will and Christina walk back in and sit down to join us. We all take one look at Will's new hair and then lose it even more. Christina chose to die it Hot pink. All of us are practically on the floor we are laughing so hard. Finally after another couple of minutes we calm down enough to tell them Uriah's worst fear and then laugh some more as Christina tells us she accidentally bought the wrong color dye for Will's hair.

**A/N: Alright guys I know it's not the longest chapter but it's a decent length. I would like to thank 4655 for the hot sauce and worst fear Ideas and also everyone else that has been reviewing, reading, and (even though it's not actually a word) favoriting this story. Now I have some good news and I have some bad news. Bad news: this is most likely the 2nd or 3rd last chapter of this story. Good news: I will be writing another story that will be one of those Divergent no war stories (possibly a sequel to this but about their lives as Dauntless) that I will recommend that you check out. Also currently I am sort of co-writing a story with 4655 (I didn't actually start until the 12th chapter though so all credit to 4655 for the first 11 chapters) so if you would like to check that out feel free, it's called Dauntless Life. So yeah that's it for now I will try and update tomorrow but if not then the next day for sure. Thanks for the support! :) :) :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter for my story! I was having a few keyboard issues but they are mostly solved now. Sorry for the wait but I was at a friend's house and couldn't update. So without further ado I give you chapter 8 of Divergent- Candor or Dauntless. But first, **

**I am not the owner of Divergent, I have never been and never will be because I am not Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

Will sighs and looks at Christina. "You're lucky you're my girlfriend," he says. "Otherwise I would have to get revenge on you for this horrible hair."

We all laugh and Uriah turns towards me.

"Tris, are you Dauntless or a pansycake?" He asks me smiling.

"I'm Dauntless." I tell him as Tobias hugs my waist.

"All righty then, because you are Dauntless you must run through the compound singing a song that I get to write. If you fail to do this then you will have to remove your pants."

"Fine," I smirk. "Just let me see the song."

**-Page Break- **

A few minutes later I run through the halls of Dauntless singing Uriah's song.

_I am Dauntless hear me roar! I am not a Pansycake no more! In Dauntless we fight, we have awesome cake! We are totally awesome and super cool, and we make other's drool. Uriah is the best he is super hot and I really like him a lot. Go Dauntless!_

I return to the room and Uriah is sitting there laughing.

"That was great!" He yells. "Oh and uh Four, the whole liking me thing was just because it sorta rhymed."

Tobias laughs as I sit back down on his lap.

"That's fine." He tells him. "I think I'm safe."

He pulls me closer and fits his mouth to mine. I sigh slightly and wrap my arms around him, pulling him as close as I can.

"Get a room!" Peter calls out.

Tobias chuckles and pulls back slowly. I sigh again and glare at Peter.

"Candor or Dauntless?" I ask him.

"Dauntless." He replies with a glare to match mine.

"I dare you to go confess your love for Lauren."

Peter's face turns cherry red and he slides out of his pants.

"I am not doing that." He says through gritted teeth.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt and all but I gotta go." Says Shauna.

"Yeah, so do I." Will says standing up. "I want to try and wash some of this hair stuff out."

Christina stands up as well. "I might go too." She tells us.

All three of them turn and leave. I look around at who this leaves us with. Now it's just Tobias and I, Peter, Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke. Before Peter has a chance to ask anyone however Marlene and Uriah stand up as well.

"I'm so sorry but we have some stuff we've gotta do before suppertime tonight." Marlene apologizes. "We'll see you later!"

Zeke sighs and turns to look at us.

"Well since basically everyone just left we might as well call it quits." He says.

I nod and pull my shirt back over my head. Peter gets dressed and leaves without another word. Tobias says bye to Zeke before we turn and walk out.

"Well that was fun." I say.

He smiles and puts his arm around me as we walk back to our apartment.

"Yes it was." He replies.

**A/N: Oh my God. I did it. I can't believe I was actually able to end it. This is the last chapter of Divergent- Candor or Dauntless. It was actually hard to end it, I felt like I could keep it going forever but I managed to do it. So this is the end to this story. However, as I've told you before I will be writing another story called Divergent- In the Arms of the Dauntless. It will be one of those Divergent no war stories and will take place both before and after this story. I recommend that you check it out, and I will have the first chapter posted tomorrow or maybe today depending on time. Sorry for the rough ending but I found it hard to end this story considering that it was my first fanfic. Thanks to all who reviewd, followed, read, and (I Know that this still isn't a word but,) favorite the story! Please keep an eye out for my next one and well, Go Dauntless!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


End file.
